


my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

by Aphrodite_Ourania



Series: Catradora Omegaverse [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Discussion of Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Marriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bow (She-Ra), Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Toddlers, non-graphic birth scene, they're parents!, they're wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_Ourania/pseuds/Aphrodite_Ourania
Summary: (Title from Phil Collins' You'll Be in My Heart)“Adora, I love you but please shut up.” Adora stopped in her tracks and put a hand over her mouth. “I want to have a baby too.” “Right now?” Catra nodded. “Well, not right now right now. We can talk more about it in the morning.”orCatra's pregnancy with Finn, told in three parts!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061375
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I finally wrote it! 
> 
> This is just a cute little three shot, nothing too major. I've added Glimbow and their twin kiddos Shimmer and Luna as a treat. Yes, their son is named Shimmer and yes, Catra is the one who named him (and Adora named Luna) In this fic Shimmer and Luna are almost 4.

Catra should have known something was up when her nipples started to swell and discolor. And she wasn’t even the one to notice, it had been Adora. “They’re really sensitive now, too.” Adora informed her as they took a bath. Catra looked down at her breasts and covered them with her hands. “They feel a little bigger too.” She shrugged it off and didn’t think anything of it.

Maybe it was a natural part of getting older. She was closer to 30 than 20 now and for all she knew this was a perfectly normal occurrence for her species. Catra had next to no knowledge about the inner workings of her species so anytime anything she couldn't readily explain happened with her body that’s what she chalked it up to be. 

What was happening to her certainly as natural but not in the way she was thinking. 

The next clue should have been the mood swings. Sometimes she would feel waves of unexplainable, unprovoked sadness. Some nights she would cry and cry in Adora’s arms and be perfectly fine just five minutes later only to start up crying again over the smallest thing. Once she spent a whole hour _sobbing_ because Melog had slept with their paws crossed. On top of this was a massive spike in anxiety. She was naturally cautious but had no real reason to keep her guard up as high in Bright Moon of all places. 

Her weight gain was another thing she put off as a sign of aging. Her metabolism was slowing down, she rationalized. That was perfectly normal. Subconsciously she knew that these were all signs pointing towards something she needed to pay attention to, something she couldn’t ignore but she kept ignoring it anyway. There was nothing _wrong_ in terms of her health so why should she be worried?

She was also taking longer and more frequent naps but that was due to her lack of energy which could be because of her weight gain. It all went hand in hand as far as she was concerned. 

The biggest and final sign was her increase in territorial behavior and general clinginess. At first she thought that she was coming on her heat but it never came. More often than not she would wear Adora’s clothes and sleep on her side of the bed during her naps. If she didn’t see Adora for longer than a couple of hours she’d get irritated and anxious until she saw Adora again. More than anything, she wanted to cuddle and be _pet._ Not that Adora minded, she would do anything Catra asked without question. Thinking back, wearing Adora’s clothes added a layer of security with her scent as well as helping conceal her body. The cuddling and petting were reassurances of Adora's presence, the need to be attended to and protected in her vulnerable state. She might have been in denial but her instincts _knew._

The pieces didn't fall together or make sense outside of excuses until she was trying to get the twins to stop tugging Melog’s ears and tail. Luna turned to her with wide eyes all of a sudden, prompting Shimmer to stop in his tracks as well.

“Auntie Cat are you having a baby?” Luna asked, walking up to her and placing her little hands on Catra’s midsection. “What do you mean?” Catra had gotten hot and uncomfortable in one of Adora's sweaters so she had taken it off and draped it over her shoulder. This evidently drew attention to her stomach. "Your tummy is puffy like Daddy's and he has a baby in there." Luna said matter of factly. "Does that mean you're having one too?" 

So, Catra found herself pacing, picking the dry skin from her lips with her teeth. 

How was she going to tell Adora? 

It wasn’t like this baby was an accident, her and Adora both stopped taking their suppressants and birth control months ago. 

Catra just wasn’t expecting to get pregnant so soon. She thought that it would take a year or longer at least. 

Why was she nervous? Adora would be excited. 

When they first discussed having kids it was right after they shared Catra's first heat. They both agreed that it would be better to wait a few more years before they were ready. After getting married they would periodically check in and make sure they were still on the same page. 

One night they laid in bed, simply enjoying each other’s company and talking. It was late and they were fighting sleep when Adora announced she wanted to have a baby. She said it with such certainty that it stunned Catra into silence which sent Adora sputtering. “I uh, I mean only if you want to have a baby too. Don’t feel obligated or anything-” “Adora, I love you but please shut up.” Adora stopped in her tracks and put a hand over her mouth. “I want to have a baby too.” “Right now?” Catra nodded. “Well, not _right now_ right now. We can talk more about it in the morning.” “Okay, okay. In the morning.” 

After breakfast that morning they both agreed that they would stop taking their suppressants and birth control and then let nature take its course. 

Nature took its course without hesitation apparently. 

She knew it was timing and luck though. Adora had a rut around 14 weeks ago and if the Bright Moon physicians' math was right their baby was more than likely the product of said rut. Catra took a deep breath and looked down at her belly, which was, per Luna’s description, “puffy.” _Everything is going to be okay._ She told herself. 

Catra shook out her hands and flexed her fingers as if she was willing away the restlessness that would settle down in her bones if she let it. She couldn’t afford to let fear overtake her. She couldn’t be in a bad place mentally if she wanted to be the best mother she could be to this baby. Taking another breath she went to the closet and grabbed a fresh sweater of Adora's to wear to lunch.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say, GLIMBOW AND THEIR BABIES?  
> This chapter is just a short and sweet interlude that I present without further ado.

The twins were up to something. 

Glimmer could tell from the way they were off whispering and giggling to themselves in their playroom. It’s not like they _had_ to, considering they had invented their own little language only they could understand. They seemed to be happy but they were always happy when they were up to no good. When they noticed Glimmer entering the room they stopped talking and straightened up. Glimmer narrowed her eyes in suspension. “What’s going on?” She asked. “Nothing!” The twins denied in unison. “You two aren’t helping your case any.” Glimmer got down on her knees so she was eye level. “I won’t ask again.” 

“We’re coming up with baby names.” Shimmer finally answered after avoiding eye contact. Luna sucked her teeth and elbowed his ribs. “That’s supposed to be a secret!” Glimmer’s expression softened and she sighed, grateful that they weren’t planning any general mischief. “That’s sweet you two are coming up with names for your new sibling.” The twins seemed pleased with themselves and Luna nodded jovially. 

“And for Auntie Cat’s baby too.” 

Glimmer froze and looked between the twins, checking for any anomalies that would indicate she was dreaming or the twins were joking. “What?” “Auntie Cat’s baby.” Shimmer repeated, bobbing his head with every syllable as if his enunciation was the problem and not the words themselves. “How- How do you know she’s having a baby?” “Her tummy is puffy like Daddy’s!” Luna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’m puffy?” Glimmer turned to see Bow standing behind her with his eyebrows knit. “No honey, you’re not. You’re _glowing.”_

The twins shared a look and stuck out their tongues. “Is it nap time?” Shimmer asked. “Yes, that’s why we came so we can put you down.” Glimmer stood up and extended her hands for the twins to grab. “How come we have to walk and can’t poof anymore?” Luna pouted. “Because poofing could hurt your Daddy and/or sibling right now.” 

Luna groaned and walked up to Bow, grabbing on to his hand. “Can they hurry up and be born?” Bow laughed and shook his head. “No, it doesn’t work that way. They have to take their time growing so they can be ready for the outside world. They’re too small right now.” “Did we take this long?” Shimmer asked as he held on tightly to his mother’s hand. “No, it hasn’t been very long at all. Just a little over four months. Most babies take nine months to be ready but some come earlier or later.” Glimmer explained. The twins both gasped.

“Nine months?” “That’s almost a year!” Their voices overlapped. “Like I said, babies need to take their time.” Bow reassured them. “Did we take that long Daddy?” Shimmer asked. “No, you two took closer to eight months but that’s the case with most multiples.” “How long will Auntie Cat’s baby take?” Luna looked up at her father and asked. Bow’s eyes widened as he turned to Glimmer mouthing “What?” He must have only heard the tail end of the twins’ and Glimmer’s conversation then. “Later.” She mouthed back. “I don’t know.” Bow shrugged. “Let’s not bombard her with questions either okay?” Glimmer said once they reached the twins’ room proper. Shimmer nodded but Luna hesitated. “Luna…” “I promise Mom.” She smiled brightly and sweetly but Glimmer wasn’t fooled. “I mean it Luna, don’t bother your Aunt Catra. You won’t get dessert for a month if you do.” Luna gasped and shook her head. “I super double promise!” She said before letting go of Bow’s hand and running into the room, taking Shimmer with her. 

Once the twins were situated and asleep Bow and Glimmer held hands as they walked down the halls leisurely. “Was she serious?” Bow asked once they were alone and out of earshot of any guards or passersby. “They’re serious but I don’t know if they’re _right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be Catra officially announcing her pregnancy to Adora as well as the birth of Finn and I can't wait for all of you to read it. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised pregnancy announcement and birth chapter. 
> 
> The birth scene isn't graphic, but if you don't want to read it skip the paragraph that starts after "get Adora" 
> 
> With that squared away, I bring you the finale!

Adora didn’t mind when Catra sat on her lap usually. Lately though her lap became Catra’s favorite seat of all time. 

Well, second favorite. 

Today she was being unusually clingy. Catra never sat on her during meal times before and now here she was, stealing off Adora’s plate and all. It was impossible to be irritated when she looked so cute doing it. “Do you want me to feed you too?” Adora was mostly joking when she asked. Catra turned her head to meet Adora’s eyes and for a second Adora thought that she was going to call her an idiot or something similar but instead she opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Adora laughed and fed Catra a small piece of fish. Catra purred contently and rubbed her head along Adora’s jaw. “I was thinking that we’d go on a picnic for our anniversary. Just the two of us.” Adora said as she scratched in between Catra’s ears. “Three.” Catra corrected, pulling away and looking Adora in the eyes. “Oh, I forgot Melog. Sorry.” “Well four then.” 

The silence was thick and practically palpable as Catra let Adora absorb the information. Slowly a dazzling smile bloomed on Adora’s face, she seemed to almost glow as it dawned on her. “Four?” Her inner Alpha preened. Catra nodded and rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. “Four.” She confirmed. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and felt along the swell of her belly. “How did I not notice?” “You were focused on other parts of my anatomy babe.” 

“Could you not be disgusting in public for maybe ten seconds?” Glimmer asked with a grimace as her and Bow entered the dining room. “We’re not sorry. Look away if you don’t want to see it.” Catra stuck out her tongue and made a point to wrap her arms around Adora’s neck. “Wow, very mature Madam Advisor.” Glimmer couldn’t keep a straight face as she pulled out Bow’s chair before taking her own seat. “Sorry we started without you, someone couldn’t wait.” Adora lightly teased Catra. Catra rolled her eyes but smiled. “It smelled so good. I can’t help it.” Bow couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, it smells amazing.” 

Bow and Glimmer exchanged looks over their meals while Adora and Catra were off in their own little blissful world. “We’re having a baby.” Catra announced without flourish. Bow’s eyes lit up and the meal was all but abandoned. “We’re having our babies at the same time they can play together and be best friends and we can have a joint baby shower and-!” “Breathe honey, don’t overwhelm them.” Glimmer said, placing a gentle hand on Bow’s shoulder. “When did you find out?” Glimmer asked. “Like an hour ago.” 

The rest of lunch was spent discussing  _ babies.  _ There were so many small details that Adora hadn’t considered. 

_ What is colic?  _

_ You have to keep track of their feeding times?  _

_ Babies came out with soft heads?  _

_ Some people could “sympathy lactate” if their mates weren’t producing enough milk?  _

_ What's tummy time and why was it so important?  _

Suddenly she felt woefully unprepared. She’d have to spend a few weeks researching with George and Lance’s help for sure. She was so lost in her own thoughts and slow sinking helplessness she didn’t notice Catra poking her cheek. “You with us?” She wanted to lie but she knew that everyone would see right through her. “They can  _ hear  _ while they’re still inside?” She wondered out loud. Adora expected to be laughed at for asking such a stupid question but instead Glimmer gave her a sympathetic look. “Around 18 weeks. It’s good to talk and read and sing to them.” Adora realized that Glimmer must have been as lost as she was during Bow’s pregnancy with the twins. 

All the new information she was learning was overwhelming but it was essential. She wouldn’t be a good mate or mother if she went in blind. “Don’t worry so much. You can’t know everything.” It was like Glimmer was inside her head. Adora’s unease was written all over her face, she could feel it in the furrow of her brow. Catra kissed her forehead to try and loosen the tension. “We have so much support. We’re not in this alone.”  Adora knew that but it didn’t help her nerves. Did Catra have these same fears? Did she also feel like she’d be an inadequate parent? She should work through her hangups before the baby came. 

So much prep work! 

If only child rearing was as fun and easy as child  _ making. _

* * *

Was leaving your own baby shower rude? 

Catra felt herself growing more irritable by the minute and the longer she spent with all her loved ones, the more she wanted to escape. “I need to lay down.” She announced. Adora quickly stood to assist her but Catra batted her hand away. “I’m fine. I’ll send Melog to get you if I need anything.” 

So, Catra found herself laying in bed with Melog shrunk down and laying at her feet. She loved Melog but she wanted them to go away too. They refused, hissing and flaring red so she let them stay. 

It was nearly twilight but still too  _ bright.  _ Catra pulled the blanket over her head and sighed in relief. 

She started exhibiting some nesting behaviors as she pulled her and Adora’s pillows and a few blankets down to the floor. But, her heat had come last month, that wasn’t what was happening. Melog huffed in irritation, upset at losing their comfy warm spot. “Oh shut up.” Catra rolled her eyes. The nest she was building wasn’t anything like her heat nest. It was closed off, small, dark. There were softer materials, more of Adora’s clothes. The whole day she’d been ignoring the tightness in her back and lower belly but it finally hit her and she understood the tightening to be contractions. “Shit!” Melog gave a questioning meow from outside the nest. 

“Get Adora!” 

She heard Melog padding out and the door opening. A part of her expected panic to set in but instead she listened to her instincts.  _ Strip. Pillow, knees, wait. Push, push, push. Catch. Check. Clean. Feed.  _ In the time it had taken for Melog to bring Adora to the room she had a  _ baby.  _ Maybe  _ kitten  _ would be a more apt description for the wriggling puff of fur currently attached to her nipple. 

She made this, she did this. “Catra?” Adora whispered, recognizing that the cream fluff in her wife’s arms was their child. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra hurt all over but she couldn’t help but smile. Adora was fixed in place, mezmorized. “You were alone- I wasn’t here for you.” The spell broke. “What if something happened to either of you?” Adora started rambling and Catra sighed. “Stop. Come here.” Adora obeyed but she approached the nest apprehensively, afraid of her footfalls disturbing the peace. “Meet Finn.” Finn had finished their meal and Catra gave their face a quick tongue bath to make sure they didn’t get any milk in their fur. “Finn?” Adora was in awe as she sank down and looked over Catra’s shoulder. “From the twins suggestion list. I think it suits them.” Adora nodded and lovingly stroked their ears. “They’re so round.” Catra nodded. “I love them so much already. Is that too soon?” Adora asked. “Too soon to love your own child? Never.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 
> 
> All done. This was messy because it was written after drinking aprox. 20oz of coffee. I will clean it up later if it's too messy. I really hope that everyone enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Also, Glimbow Glow Baby #3 is a girl and her name is Fletcher (Glimmer and Bow let the twins pick) 
> 
> Next up will more than likely be another drabble. But this time, I'll let you all try and guess what it'll be about and give a shoutout to whoever gets it right.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Leave all comments, questions and concerns below as always. Even if you hate it, especially if you hate it. 
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see next!


End file.
